Cable television service providers, satellite television service providers and other television or content distribution companies offer numerous broadcast channels as well as on-demand content to subscribers via set top boxes (STBs) and other customer premise equipment (CPE). A subscriber interacts with an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) or other User Interface (UI) provided via the STB to select broadcast channels, on-demand content and so on for viewing, for performing various administrative functions and so on.
Subscribers may experience problems with their CPE or services delivered thereby such that remote or in person technical support is required. Such support is costly in terms of service provider costs such as telephone or in person service calls, as well as subscriber costs such as reduced satisfaction.